1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to measuring tools and devices, and more particularly to a small, xe2x80x9ctorpedoxe2x80x9d type spirit level having magnetic means for temporarily securing the level to a ferrometallic structure and further means for adjustably positioning at least one level vial therein. The present magnetic torpedo level is particularly well suited for use in the electrical and plumbing fields, where ferrometallic pipe or EMT (electrical metal tubing) is used and bends to predetermined angles are placed in such pipe or tubing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Small, xe2x80x9ctorpedoxe2x80x9d type spirit levels are popular measuring tools for people working in a number of different technical fields. Such levels are quite suitable for measuring bend angles in pipes and other similar functions, where it is not necessary to establish an absolutely precise horizontal or vertical line (e.g., building wall construction, etc.). Torpedo levels provide additional utility in that they are also easily stored within a relatively small space in a toolbox or the like, and do not require a large amount of storage space in the tool kit of the journeyman worker.
As many such levels are used in measuring the level or angle of pipe runs and EMT lines and the like, various variations of magnetic attachment means for such torpedo levels have been developed in the past. These various magnetic attachment means have fallen short of the magnetic attachment means of the present magnetic torpedo level, in that they have failed to provide sufficient magnetic attraction to hold the level securely in place during pipe and tube bending operations. The various magnetic levels of the prior art also differ from the present invention in various structural aspects, as well.
Another critical point particularly in the electrical and plumbing fields, is the need to bend tubing and pipe to certain predetermined angles in the field. Pipe and tubing is commonly bent to bisect a vertical quadrant, i.e., to form a 45 degree angle between the horizontal and vertical, with that 45 degree angle being further bisected to form a 22.5 degree bend angle in many cases. Yet, most levels contain level vials immovably affixed in place only parallel and perpendicular to the major axis of the level, with only a very few levels including even a 45 degree angle. None of the levels known to the present inventor include a level vial set at a 22.5 degree angle to the major axis of the level, and further, none of those known levels include any means of precisely adjusting the angular position of any of their vials to broaden the utility of the level.
Accordingly, a need will be seen for a magnetic torpedo level including novel magnetic means for temporarily attaching the level to a ferromagnetic structure, to provide a secure grip for the level until it is removed by the user. Moreover, the present magnetic torpedo level includes at least one angularly adjustable level vial therein, allowing the adjustable level vial to be precisely positioned as desired to certain predetermined angles as established by the vial holding fixture or frame within the level.
A discussion of the related art of which the present inventor is aware, and its differences and distinctions from the present invention, is provided below.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,617,937 issued on Feb. 15, 1927 to George F. Boucher et al., titled xe2x80x9cIlluminated Level,xe2x80x9d describes a level having a pair of magnets removably installed in depressions in one side thereof. An elevation view in section clearly shows the magnets to be flush with the surface of the level, unlike the present magnetic level. The Boucher et al. level cannot provide a secure grip to a cylindrical metal object, such as a pipe or tube, due to its flat, nonconforming magnetically attractive side. In contrast, the present magnetic torpedo level includes a pair of laterally opposed, spaced apart ferrometallic rails extending from one side of the level, with a series of magnets imbedded in the surface of the level and contacting the two rails. The space between the rails provides clearance for the convex surface of the cylindrical ferrometallic pipe or tube to which the present level is temporarily magnetically secured.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,535,791 issued on Dec. 26, 1950 to Rothwell R. Fluke, titled xe2x80x9cLevel With Magnetic Securing Means,xe2x80x9d describes two embodiments of magnetic levels. One embodiment includes two bar magnets extending through the thickness or height of the level, while the other embodiment includes a pair of semicircular or xe2x80x9chorseshoexe2x80x9d magnets with their poles disposed to the edge of the level. Each embodiment includes a groove formed along the magnetically attractive edge, with the magnet ends conforming to the groove, in order to fit along a cylindrical object (metal pipe, tube, etc.) more closely. The Fluke level thus requires that the magnets be specially shaped to conform to such cylindrical shapes, while the present invention utilizes conventionally shaped magnets which communicate magnetically with spaced apart metal rails extending outwardly to each side thereof. Moreover, Fluke does not disclose any means of adjusting the angle of any of the level vials of his level, whereas the present level includes such angular vial adjustment for at least one level vial.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,553,668 issued on May 22, 1951 to Michael Morello, titled xe2x80x9cLevel Magnetic Attachment,xe2x80x9d describes magnets which are removably attachable to a level by means of clips. The Morello level itself does not have any magnetic properties, whereas the present level includes permanently installed magnetic means.) As in the other levels discussed herein, Morello does not provide any means for adjusting the angle of any of the level vials of his level, unlike the present level with its at least one angularly adjustable level vial.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,695,949 issued on Nov. 30, 1954 to James H. Ashwill, titled xe2x80x9cIlluminated Spirit Level,xe2x80x9d describes a level having fixed horizontal, vertical, and 45 degree angle vials therein. Ashwill does not provide any means for adjusting the angle of any of the vials of his level after manufacture of the level. The bottom of the Ashwill level is provided with a magnetic plate at each end thereof, but the plates are flat on the bottom, as is the rest of the level. Ashwill does not provide any depending longitudinal rails or the like to allow his level to seat securely upon a cylindrical surface, as provided by the present magnetic torpedo level.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,789,363 issued on Apr. 23, 1957 to George E. Miley, titled xe2x80x9cMagnetic Level,xe2x80x9d describes two different embodiments of a level having magnetic means for temporarily securing it to a ferrous metal surface. The first embodiment includes a longitudinal groove along one surface, with a series of separate magnets mounted flush with the grooved surface and having corresponding grooves thereacross. The groove allows the Miley level to fit closely to a cylindrical surface. However, Miley does not provide any continuous ferrous metal rails to magnetically connect his magnets, as provided in the present invention. No angularly adjustable level vials are provided by Miley for either of the embodiments of his level, whereas the present magnetic torpedo level invention includes such angularly adjustable level vials.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,046,672 issued on Jul. 31, 1962 to Harry S. Lace, titled xe2x80x9cLevel,xe2x80x9d describes a spirit level having illumination and magnetic means. The magnetic means comprises a pair of ceramic magnets which are each sandwiched between a pair of ferrometallic plates which extend slightly beyond the outer edge of the magnets, to define a channel or groove therebetween. A corresponding groove is formed along the length of the level body, to allow the level to seat on a cylindrical surface. The magnet assemblies are retractably mounted within the level body, and extend automatically due to magnetic attraction when the level is placed upon a ferrometallic surface. However, Lace does not provide continuous ferrometallic rails to define the channel for seating his level on another ferrometallic cylindrical object, nor does he provide any means for adjusting the position(s) of his level vial(s).
U.S. Pat. No. 3,103,749 issued on Sep. 17, 1963 to Arnold H. Dillemuth, titled xe2x80x9cLevel,xe2x80x9d describes a level with one side having a shallow groove therein, with an elongate strip magnet disposed to each side of the center of the groove. Dillemuth also provides an arcuately pivoted arm extending from the center of his level, with a pair of mutually orthogonal level vials installed therein. The arm is adapted to swing downwardly due to gravity, but due to its pivot axis, the Dillemuth level must remain in the vertical plane to allow the pivot arm to function as intended. Dillemuth does not provide a series of longitudinally spaced magnets nor any means of adjustably positioning a level vial within its holding frame, as provided by the present level invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,180,035 issued on Apr. 27, 1965 to Andrew S. Olexson et al., titled xe2x80x9cPiggyback Pocket Level,xe2x80x9d describes a level having a removable level vial assembly, comprising horizontal and/or vertically oriented vials. The vials are disposed along the edge(s) of a generally rectangular magnetic structure, which may be removed from the level body and magnetically secured to a ferrometallic structure. The magnetic structure of the level vial assembly includes a pair of plates sandwiching a magnet therebetween, with the plate edges extending slightly beyond the magnet to define a channel for securing to a cylindrical object. However, Olexson et al. do not provide continuous magnetic strips along the entire length of their level body, nor do they provide any means of angularly adjusting the position(s) of the level vial(s) in their level body, as provided in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,180,036 issued on Apr. 27, 1965 to James E. Meeks, Sr., titled xe2x80x9cGalvanized Bead Setter,xe2x80x9d describes a level adapted for use along relatively narrow corner beads having relatively small radii. The Meeks, Sr. level includes a series of magnets along one side or edge thereof, but the rails extending along the level for retaining the magnets and defining the bead grove, are not formed of ferromagnetic material and cannot assist in the magnetic attachment of the Meeks, Sr. level to a ferromagnetic object, as provided by the present level invention. Moreover, Meeks, Sr. does not provide any means of angularly adjusting the position(s) of his level vial(s) within his level, as provided by the present magnetic torpedo level invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,213,545 issued on Oct. 26, 1965 to Donald E. Wright, titled xe2x80x9cLevel With Magnetic Working Surface,xe2x80x9d describes a level having a series of abutting magnets installed within a closely fitting channel formed along one side or edge of the level body. The outer surfaces of the magnets are flush with the edges of the level body, with no channel being provided for assisting in securing the Wright level to a cylindrical surface, as provided by the present magnetic torpedo level. Also, while Wright provides a xe2x80x9ckeeperxe2x80x9d strip of ferrometallic material beneath his magnets, he does not provide a separate ferrometallic strip along each pole of the magnets, as provided in the present magnetic level invention. The spaced apart ferrometallic strips of the present level provide a dual function, in that they serve as rails defining a channel therebetween for holding the level to a cylindrical metal object, and also provide a xe2x80x9ckeeperxe2x80x9d function for preserving the strength of the magnets therebetween. No adjustably positionable level vials are provided by Wright in his level.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,499,225 issued on Mar. 10, 1970 to Percy A. Darrah, titled xe2x80x9cMagnetically Attached Ironworker Tool,xe2x80x9d describes a square with two opposed, elongate magnets installed along one leg thereof, sandwiching the leg between the magnets. This construction is opposite that of the present level, with its magnets captured between a pair of ferrometallic strips which define a channel therebetween. Also, while Darrah provides level vials in the face of one of the magnets, he does not provide any means of adjusting the angle of the level vials.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,249 issued on Jun. 28, 1974 to Theodore M. Stone, titled xe2x80x9cSelf-Gripping Level,xe2x80x9d describes a level assembly comprising two L-section plates hinged together along their longer legs, so the longer legs abut one another when the device is folded. The areas immediately adjacent the angles of the legs include elongate magnetic strips permanently installed therealong. A series of level vials are provided in one of the plates, with a corresponding series of windows formed in the opposite plate for viewing the vials from that side. The hinges permit the device to be placed upon various diameters of pipe or tube as desired. While Stone recognizes the need to provide a channel to fit a cylindrical pipe or the like, he does so by means of opening the hinged surfaces of his assembly, rather than providing a permanent channel along one side or edge of a solid level body. Moreover, Stone does not provide any means of adjusting the position of his level vials.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,475 issued on Jun. 10, 1986 to Daniel J. Mayes, titled xe2x80x9cLevel With Slotted Magnet Support,xe2x80x9d describes a level in which one edge is provided with a flexible or rubberized magnetic strip. A channel or slot is formed along that side, with the magnetic strip conforming to the channel. In contrast, the present magnetic level uses a series of magnets disposed across the base edge of the level to magnetize a pair of spaced apart rails, which results in a much stronger magnetic attraction than that provided by flexible magnetic strip material. Also, the Mayes level does not provide any means for angularly adjusting the level vials, as provided by the present magnetic torpedo level invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,523 issued on Jul. 16, 1996 to Matthew K. Endris, titled xe2x80x9cCarpenter""s Square,xe2x80x9d describes a square having magnetic means along the two normal inner edges thereof. No groove or channel is provided, as the device is intended for use across metal building stud construction, rather than for determining the level or angle of pipe or tube runs, or bending such pipe or tube. As such, the Endris square more closely resembles the square of the Darrah ""225 U.S. Patent, discussed further above, than the present magnetic torpedo level invention. Moreover, Endris does not provide any means for angularly adjusting the position(s) of any of his level vials, whereas such means is provided in the present magnetic level invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,173,502 issued on Jan. 16, 2001 to Dane Scarborough, titled xe2x80x9cMagnetically Engageable Level Sensing Apparatus And Standoff,xe2x80x9d describes a level assembly in which two magnetic standoffs are separably attachable to the level body. As two separate and relatively short standoffs are provided, the bars or rails and the magnets captured therebetween are relatively short, and do not extend essentially the entire length of the level body, as provided by the present invention. Moreover, Scarborough is silent regarding any means of angularly adjusting the position(s) of any of the level vials of his level assembly, whereas the present magnetic torpedo level includes such angular level vial adjustment means.
Finally, British Patent Publication No. 1,259,531 published on Jan. 15, 1972 to Quenot and Cie, titled xe2x80x9cImproved Spirit Level Device,xe2x80x9d describes a device formed by securing two levels together, with their major widths disposed normal to one another to define an L-section. The thicknesses of the two levels defines a channel along their adjacent minor thicknesses, in which a series of magnets are installed to each side of the channel; the magnets do not extend across the channel, as they do in the present invention. No metal rails are provided, as the thicknesses of the levels defines an angular channel therebetween. While a series of level vials is provided, none have any means for angular adjustment to set different angles therein, as provided by the present invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention is a magnetic torpedo level, adapted particularly for use in measuring and defining certain predetermined angles in the fabrication, bending and installation of pipe, electrical metal tubing (EMT), and similar elongate cylindrical components. The present magnetic spirit level includes a series of magnets with their poles aligned across the thickness of the level body, with ferrometallic rail disposed to each side or end of the magnets and capturing the magnets therebetween. The rails provide continuous magnetic attraction along their lengths.
The two rails extend slightly outwardly from the base edge of the level body, thereby defining a channel therebetween. This channel is adapted to fit securely along the convex curvature of a cylindrical pipe or other similarly shaped object. The present magnetic level provides extremely strong holding and retaining power when placed upon a length of ferrometallic pipe, tube, or other similar material.
The present magnetic torpedo level also includes at least one angularly adjustable level vial therein. At least one of the vial frames includes a plurality of different vial sockets therein, and is removable from its placement within the level body. The various vial sockets are arranged in pairs, with each socket of a given pair disposed opposite one another. The sockets may define vial angles parallel or perpendicular to the length of the level body, or at some other angle thereto, e.g., 45 degrees or 22.5 degrees. The user of the present level may remove the vial frame, remove the vial tube from whichever pair of vial sockets in which it has been installed, replace the vial tube in the desired sockets which define the desired angle, and replace the vial frame in the level body.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a magnetic torpedo level, configured for temporary magnetic attachment to a cylindrical ferrometallic pipe, tube, or the like, for measuring the level or slope thereof.
It is another object of the invention to provide a magnetic torpedo level which cylindrical attachment configuration comprises a series of transverse magnets captured between a pair of ferrometallic rails, with the rails extending below the magnets to define a channel therebetween.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a magnetic torpedo level having means for adjustably positioning at least one level vial to one of a predetermined series of angles as desired.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent upon review of the following specification and drawings.